The Ice Princess and her Dark Prince
by Obsessive Imperfection
Summary: Seiyo Academy has only two fan clubs. The first one, is the fan club for Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The second one... is the adored Hinamori Amu. Of course, they dislike each other. But, what happens when a certain situation seems to break the ice between the two?
1. Prologue

Summary: Seiyo Academy has only two fan clubs. The first one, is the fan club for Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The second one... is the adored Hinamori Amu. Of course, they dislike each other. But, what happens when a certain situation seems to break the ice between the two...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, however, I own the plot. Stealing my text will only bring you trouble, case closed.

Warnings: Not for the faint hearted.

Information:  
Italics: For this chapter its all Amu's thoughts, for the next it'll be all Ikuto's thoughts, etc. They'll alternate.  
Bold: don't know yet.  
Underline: I don't think so...

Ikuto: Falling in love is such a pain.

Amu: Falling in love is such a pain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The role of the dark prince seems to be... oh! Tsukiyomi Ikuto, congratulations!"

_Of course, he would get that role, to get closer or something to the person who would be playing the 'princess.' I feel really bad for her._

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a boy at the age of 17, the most popular boy in the entire school. Handsome, of course. The role almost does fit him, a dark prince. Midnight blue hair, never ending sapphire eyes that always seemed to hypnotize, tall, and he actually has a dark past. But... a complete, selfish, cynical person, definably not a prince. Lets just say hes a good actor. A complete womanizer, player, woman/lady killer, etc. Its funny how people still like him enough to have a fan club for him.

A cheer of applause fills the room, his name being chanted as he gets up and smiles that famous Casanova smile, only one person doesn't clap. A girl sitting in the only chair in the room, casting her annoyed hazel eyes on the boy, trying to stop her yawn from coming out. After all, its not good manners to let someone know that they're really boring, is it?

As the boy gets up, he turns around to meet her honey coated eyes, she doesn't turn around. Shes not embarrassed. Instead, she looks right back at him, and suppresses a bitter smile and mouths "good luck" _you bastard, _he just looks at her with his amused eyes, turning away to get up the stage, a crown placed on his head, which makes Amu want to laugh like crazy. Was he wearing a freaking cape?

"Good, now, the role of the princess seems to be..." she stops, her eyebrows raising. "Hinamori Amu! Congrats!"

She actually genuinely smiles at the girl sitting on the chair, who has stopped breathing. But...but...but she never applied! She never went to auditions! This isn't right... no... no... _what am I going to do?_ She wailed in her mind, but on the outside, she just looked up icily at the stage. And she gets up.

Hinamori Amu, a girl at the age of 16, the most popular girl in the entire school. The most prettiest, when she walks into a room, you can be sure that she'll have both genders - males and females - turn around to try to get a better look at her. Unbelievably natural curly pink hair, with bangs, and eyes that seemed always either cruel and icy, only making everyone swoon with admiration, bored and ready to get it over with, strong and confident, which makes the teacher swoon with admiration, or warm. When they're warm... the glare of the blinding light from her is unbelievable. Shes absolutely the dream best friend of girls, the dream girlfriend of boys.

Shes also a good leader, which is why shes on the student council team, mostly sarcastic and distant from your reach, even if she is just two inches away from you. Smart, occasionally in a good mood, but usually bored and uninterested. They have even created a fan club for her, although she rather kill the person who created it, she just pretends to like it. Amu... a girl whos not as she seems.

The role of the princess, does it fit her? Of course not. She would be the ice princess, that would make more sense.

On the stage now, with her eyes locked on with Ikuto as they place the ridiculous crown she was just laughing at a few minutes ago, and a necklace. Ikuto just smiled smugly, leaning forward to her, their faces dangerously close to each other as she stands still.

"You know, we'll have to kiss in this play." he whispered seductively. Her eyes widened, but only for a millisecond as she masked her feelings again.

"Your point?" she asked, not bothering to whisper. He just laughed quietly as he lifted his eyes back on her, they were half closed, gazing at her.

"Amu..." he whispered, his finger tenderly sliding down her cheek, she felt cold when they left, but she kept that uninterested glare in her eyes. "Its not good to lie about your feelings." he said, smiling at her knowingly. She widened her eyes, ditching her facade, her face heated instantly.

"W-w-what?" she asked quickly, knowing that her calmness was slipping. This was why she hated him, he could always get to her, and it was scary to know the player of the school knows her better than anyone. He kept that smile on his lips.

"Alright, thats it for today, you kids can go now!" the teacher smiled at the two of them, her smile was extra kind to Amu, who smiled back tightly. The teacher's look lingered on Ikuto, she seemed to distrust him. Of course, every female would be crazy not to distrust him. Afterall, he was a Casanova. He tore off the cape, dropping his crown, walking down the stairs. And then he turned around when he was at the door, smiling extremely smugly at Amu.

"I'm looking forward for it!" he said, grinning when she just stood still, still blushing. "It'll be a pleasure to have your first kiss." he winked. And then he left. She watched as the door closed.

_What am I going to do?_

x x x

Amu was aware that she was the only one in the large room, she whimpered and fell to her knees, she hated it when she was weak! She dropped her head, she better get back now and grab her books to study, it would not be good if her grades fell. She was currently in tie with Ikuto on the achievement list.

She sighed, her front had grown so weak when it came to him, and she was afraid. Terribly afraid. He was a player after all, and her front was built because she didn't want to be taken advantage of. . .again. She shook her head and got up, throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling, the lights still shining bright.

And then she left the stage, descending from the stairs. Her phone began ringing.

"Yes?" she asked tiredly, not bothering to look at the caller I.D lifting a hand to her cheek, then blushed and quickly pried her fingers off.

"Amu... we're going to a karaoke party, I'm sure there are a lot of cute boys there! And you're single, so, care to jo~in?" that voice...obviously Utau, who was always making parties. Amu sighed, of course she had to say it was alright. It was Utau after all.

"Sure, let me just, deal right now, with my hair and everything." she lied, then a giggle came from the other end of the line.

"No silly! We're going now, and we're waiting for you outside the school so we could all get makeovers, it'll be fu~un! I promise!" she must have been crossing her fingers right now, but Amu agrees anyhow.

She closed to phone, groaning as she fell to the floor again, kicking her feet up and down.

"I. Have. To. Stu_dy though!" she cried in frustration, which she knew automatically it was an excuse. She sighed, shaking her head as she picked herself up.

x x x

Ikuto tried not to laugh as he watched the so called "Ice Princess" fall to the ground and kick her legs up like a three year old throwing a tantrum. At first when she fell, he thought that she had fainted or something, but when he was about to come in and save her, she began kicking her legs.

It was hilarious. But then he smiled, her being alright was already a reason to be happy for the day, and opened his phone as he walked down the hallways.

"Hey Kukai? Yeah, about not going to the party, I've changed my mind." he said, listening to Kukai blabber over the phone. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm going. And I won't be ditching unless the reason I went there ditched."

"Who is my reason?" Ikuto laughed, looking amusedly at the girl's locker as he passed it, "Her name will stay a secret."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ayzumi: I feel so guilty for not doing the second chapter to "Hana" but I just didn't have any inspiration. D: I hope you guys like this one! Thank you Malley for requesting (: And thank you Yoomie for being such an awesome editor and reviser! ;D

Reviews? (: If I make a mistake, sorry! I'm sort of rushing right now T..T


	2. An excuse for love

This chapter was dedicated to: To all the people who read my first chapter, and favorite it, story alerted it, etc. Especially to... MY FIRST THREE REVIEWERS! WOOP! mangagirl346, addicted2anime4ever, and xXxStrawberryAngelxXx (:  
Have a great weekend guys, and thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, however, I own the plot. Stealing my text will only bring you trouble, case closed.

Warnings: ... uh ...

Information:  
Italics: This time its STILL Amu's thoughts, lawl xD  
Bold: don't know yet.  
Underline: I don't think so...

Note: /dies.. I know how much people hate seeing lyrics on the screen, and even I skip them most of the time, but because the lyrics are only like..what? Four sentences? Just re~ead them D; oh, and I had to edit the lyrics a little, and I say more afterwards. And, sorry for the seriously crappy chapter x.x

What would it be like, if falling in love was just as easy as one, two, three?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Everyone, lets welcome Amu, my best fr- don't you dare hit on her, you have a girlfriend! Wait, why are you here?"

While Utau was yelling at a boy with red hair, Amu looked around the room with a mild discomfort. Her eyes widened as she saw Ikuto sitting there, grinning to a boy with messy chestnut brown hair, and then he looked up. She lowered her head, embarrassed.

He stared at her. And so did everyone else. Utau grinned and bowed, and so did the rest of her crew, as they looked at their masterpiece.

Amu's regular, glossy silk smooth bubble gum hair was now curled, her bangs swept, framing her ever-so cute face. Light peach eye shadow was lightly dabbed on her eye lids, and other than pale baby pink lip gloss, there was no other make up, because she never had any blemishes on her pale face anyhow. Because it was still fall, she demanded not to wear anything crazy, so there was no dress, she wouldn't get sick for something so stupid. Instead; a white undershirt, a large, over sized dark gray sweat shirt that came up to her upper thigh decorated her upper area. A side of the sweat shirt was slipping over her shoulder, showing her undershirt. Dark navy blue jeggings that clung to her legs, and simple, tan boots.

Overall, she still looked gorgeous. If possible, even more.

She felt awkward standing there, not knowing where to place her hands, weather to open her mouth or not, maybe she should tilt her head? Oh god, shes never seen so much boys before - a lie, she had, but she never seen Ikuto in the group! Utau never told her... oh... Amu screamed in her mind. She knew she couldn't blame anyone for inviting her.

"Amu? Yeah, dear, sit over there with Ikuto, you guys seem familiar enough, you're friends right?"

Lulu, ah yes, Utau's rather "mature" cousin. She was younger than Utau by a month, but she seemed like she was two years older than everyone because of how she dealt with things.

Friends? Were they really friends? Ikuto wished they were... that she didn't feel awkward with him. He really didn't mean to leave a bad first impression on her. If he could take back that day, he would have. He looked up and saw Amu fidgeting, he could practically see the hesitation in her eyes, so he decided to answer for her.

"Yeah, we're friends, c'mon." he patted the seat next to him and smirked at her, "don't worry, I don't bite . . . much." she shot him a glare, but sat down next to him anyway. She felt alert next to him, she started noticing things like her nails, which were perfectly fine.

"Alright guys, c'mon, someone sing!" Utau screamed, naturally the wildest person in a group, her boyfriend laughed along. The boy who Ikuto was grinning at, that must have been Kukai. No one volunteered, they were too busy staring at each other. "Amu?" Utau asked in desperation.

Amu's eyes widened, she shook her head, Utau stared at her with pleading eyes.

Amu in the end, lost.

x x x

She held the microphone in her hands with a death grip, closing her eyes as the familiar music began to leak through the speakers. And then, she began.

When I think of you my face gets red  
when I see you my heart goes thump thump  
I talk with shyness like a kid  
when I think of you I just smile out of nowhere  
like a fool I keep doing that  
I think love came to me

She opened one eye, afraid of the boos she would get, instead, every single girl was standing, beaming at her. Utau was grinning. All the guys were staring at her with amazed eyes, but surprisingly, she didn't care about any of their reactions. She was only stealing glances at Ikuto when she opened her eyes, he wasn't looking at her, instead he was staring at his plate.

"Alright! Who wants to go ne~ext?"

x x x

"Is someone ditching the party?"

Amu stayed put, she knew that voice just so well. She could forget anything, but that voice would always be carved in her mind. After all, it was the voice that called her awake every morning in her childhood life. She could only remember so much, and she never tried to remember more, because it always hurt when she did.

"I was just getting some fres-" she said, turning around, her words stopped as his hand covered her mouth. He leaned forward to her, she could feel his warm breath, though warm; it sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes widened, the innocence in them was just too blinding that he drew back, trying to stop his desire. He let his hand fall.

"Yeah, I know, and I also know you must be cold..." he grinning at her, as if nothing happened, she began breathing normally again. But she couldn't describe this feeling thrown against her chest, was it disappointment? She flushed, what? "So, here."

He was holding a cup of coffee, smiling at her as she hesitantly took it from him, their hands brushing. Hold it, did her heart just skip a beat? As she took a sip, she looked at him, he was laughing a little at her expression. She seemed as if she knew she was going to die or something. Yeah... maybe she would die of love.

He was wearing a black t-shirt, almost hidden by his thin leather jacket, and jeans. Shoes, of course, she tilted her head. How could he not be cold?

"Aren't you cold?" she said bravely, lowering the cup of coffee down to the floor, blinking, as she realized what she said. A slow, amused smile crawled onto his lips, he began leaning over her again. _I shouldn't be thinking of him... hes just doing this to tease me, hes a freaking womanizer! _She screamed at herself desperately.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am. Why don't you make me warm, as an exchange for the coffee?" he purred, Amu bit her lower lip and leaned closer to the railing, their eyes locked on each other. Slowly, very, very, slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, closing them. He stared at her, now he was the one who was surprised.

A flashback hit her like a ton of bricks, a fragment of warmth as two children wrapped their arms around each other in silence as the snow fell.

"If you catch a cold, then we can't do the play," she said, almost inaudibly, her eyes closed. "And really, I can't think of anyone else to play the role." she was whispering now. And then she let go, they stared at each other for a while, as she picked up the cup again and looked down, blushing.

He leaned closer.

_Hes going to kiss me. Hes really, really, going to kiss me. Hes not even going to wait for the play.. what should I do? I can't slap him... no... I...I can't let him touch me though..._

She stared at him with wide eyes, he lowered his head so both their foreheads were with each other as she brought the cup of coffee between them. He just smiled, and opened his mouth to take a sip from the straw. And then he drew back again, looking at space, as if in curiosity.

"Hm, I have someone's lip gloss on my mouth..." he said, turning to look at Amu again, who was flushing red. "I'm sure that counts as, at least, technically kissing, right?" he asked, Amu shook her head fiercely. He laughed. He checked the time on his phone and frowned. "We better go, I'm sure Utau is screaming at Kukai right now." he muttered, beginning to walk away. But then he turned around again, and smiled at Amu.

"Amu?" he asked, she looked up and nodded.

"Yeah?"

"That song you sang better have been just for me."

She stared at him as he walked away, her face burning, she touched her cheek again. Was it alright to fall in love? If only there was an excuse to be able to...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ayzumi: AHH! Reviews! I thought my first chapter completely sucked when I reread it, there were so much grammar errors concerning past and present, like I would say, "she smiled, and nodded." then a couple sentences later, "She nods, grinning at him." I got pretty frustrated, I hope this one is better. Curse you Yoomie for not pointing that out! D8

Song: The song is actually korean, it used to be my favorite song, because it was sang by CN Blue~ I swear, if any guy can come close to looking as hot as anime guys, its them ~ of course, there are also others, lawl. Anyways, its called, "Love light" its suppose to be sung by (awesome) guys (like the CN Blue group~) so I had to edit it ... and plus, Amu doesn't really smile when she looks at him, so thats why xD

Anyways, I wasn't sure you would search up the song though, since its Korean...

Random note: AHHH! I love this song right now~ SE7EN - I'm going crazy (I swear its probably his best song, its also korean though...) anyways, I've been reading these series called the Hunger Games, and I swear the series are the BESSSST~! Seriously...

REVIEW FEEDBACK~

**mangagirl346**: i lovs it please update and YES I AM YOUR FIRST REVIEWER AND -sing mcdonald motto- I' m luvin' it~

Updated, sweetheart, AND, OHMIGOSH, WE HAVE TO HAVE A PARTY FOR THAT~~~~ hehehee, and its luvin' you ;D

**addicted2anime4ever**: i love the plot! wens the next chapter up?

Right now. xD haha, thanks! -swoons- second reviewer, woooo! ;D I didn't put enough information in the summary though... -sigh- T.T

**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx**: wow this is awesome you have to update soon plz plz plz

Updated ;D darling, YOU are awesome, thank you sooo much for reviewing! Eek! ;D


	3. Forever

This chapter was dedicated to: To all the people who read my chapters, and favorite it, story alerted it, etc. Thank you all who reviewed! Really, it was enough to get be out of bed and do something xD I hope you guys have/had a good Saturday! (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, however, I own the plot. Stealing my text will only bring you trouble, case closed.

Warnings: AMU WILL DIE. (LOL. No, I'm joking, if she did, that would be so retarded.)

Information:  
Italics: I will TRY to make it Ikuto's thoughts, but I don't think it'll work like that, D';  
Bold: don't know yet. (Hah! Thank you Julibeem13 for telling me to take out the underline thing thing, I agree, I probably won't be using it for years to come, xD)

Note: OH MY GOD, AM I RETARDED OR WHAT? I mean, seriously, "he grinning" what the F-? T.T ultimate reminder: there may be a really crappy chapter ahead D;

"Girls for him were like food, you can never eat one type of food for your whole life."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you have any questions, princess?"

The princess nodded, she walked up to him, brushing away a strand of midnight blue hair as he caught her hand, staring at her with interest. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as she looked down.

"I was just wondering, whats your name?" she asked, lowering her eyes as lifted her head with his hand, smiling deviously down at her.

"I'm..." he whispered, leaning down closer to her as she stared into his eyes with burning curiosity. "Your worst nightmare." and then he pulled away, smiling that smile that would drown a girl in love.

The princess had that stone cold look on her face again, her eyes were half closed, dismissive. Disappointed. Almost uninterested as she turned around, looking back only once. A smirk played on her lips.

"If you're my worst nightmare, then isn't this all a dream?" she asked, laughing. "I'm not at all afraid of nightmares. So come to me when you're ready to stop all your games." she said, he couldn't help but look surprised. "But by then," she whispered, a superiority burning in her eyes. "I will have you under my shadow."

"CUT!" the director said, smiling approvingly. "Impressive, you guys are a good match." But they already knew that.

They locked eyes on each other as a smirk began to form on Ikuto's lips. He came closer to Amu again, she stood still, their role's still lingered on them.

"You really are an ice princess, aren't you?" Ikuto teased, grinning at her as she smiled and lifted a brow.

"You aren't so hot yourself, 'nightmare.' " she replied, keeping her eyes on him, she wasn't going to grow weak now. She could shiver later at home, but school was somewhere she wasn't suppose to break her mask.

"Hmm... so, since you're required to seduce me in the play, why don't you try it in real life?" he asked, he was already really close to her, leaning down and moving his head so that his lips were brushing her cheek.

"Is that a bet?" she whispered into his eyes, he drew back and they locked each other in a stare. She already knew the answer. "What does the winner get?" she asked in the same almost inaudible voice. The edge of his mouth tugged up smugly.

"The loser." Amu considered, then shook her head.

"I still need my virginity." Ikuto almost burst out laughing, but he just bit the inside of his lip and smirked down at her.

"Are you doubting yourself?" he asked, mocking her. She looked up at him, though tall, he was still taller than her.

"Why would I be doing that?" she asked, a spark in her eyes.

"Because, of course, you can't even kis-"

She had grabbed the material of his shirt and pulled him down, and; their lips met. She let go slowly, walking down the stairs, a smile on her lips as she turned around. She blinked at him innocently.

"What were you saying?" she asked, then laughed at his surprised expression. She smiled smugly, "don't underestimate me, Tsukiyomi." and with that, she walked out.

But when she was outside.. her expression became wild as she touched her lips.

_What in the right mind ... why ... why did I do that? Oh gosh... and my first kiss- but... it ... I... oh gosh..._

She walked into the girls bathroom, walked into a stall, and screamed.

x x x

"Underestimate? Never." Ikuto muttered, touching his lips. He smiled. She really had the guts to do things, didn't she?

He looked at the door, she really was gone... he sighed.

When he said, "the loser" he didn't mean it that way.

He just...wanted to hold her.

Forever.

He just wished that she would remember him, from the past, but he knew that he couldn't remind her about him. If he did, then that meant she would have to know the truth about ... back then.

It would be easier if she remembered though.

But that would be selfish.

He pulled something from his pockets, a ring, and stared at it.

_"Ikuto?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you marry me?"_

_"I think its the guy that asks that question, right?"_

_"Yeah, but would you?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"But, why would you, Ikuto?"_

_"Because, you're the prettiest girl in the universe, and, it would be weird to marry anyone else."_

_"Oh, okay."_

He smiled. That was true, it _would_ be weird to marry someone else.

Because, there would only be Amu in his life.

Forever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ayzumi: Ugh, god, I totally forgot that Ikuto was suppose to be some huge player or something, major CRAPPPPP. Anyways; Whoo! More reviews, xD anyways, I know this chapter terribly sucks, but I felt like making Amu a little out of character xD (alright, A LOT. But still D;)

REVIEW FEEDBACK~

**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx**: OMG I hope you update soon I do really love dis story now ^^ I wonder if Amu and Ikuto will kiss soon

Ah ha ha ha, updated xD aww, thank you (: even if I made that huge crappy mistake in the middle? xD hehe, they just did xDD

**britishmexi27**: love your story!

And it seriously loves you! ;D

**mangagirl346**: Why does amu always think that ikuto is going to kiss her whenever he leans in towards her face? And yes i will sing the mcdonald motto but in a different way-sings- ~im luvin you~ 4 updating so fast! ;) =D:)

Because, actually and usually, the boys actually want to kiss the girl but then they chicken out and decide to go all seductive and whisper in the girl's ears, LOL. xD aww, thank you! (:

**ichigoxryou2**: Wow, this is really good! I like the ice princess and dark prince terms that you use! It really suits them!

Thank you! Ah ha ha, thanks (: I know right? xD

**xXYoraXx**: OMG! love this story pls update!

Updated! And the story loves you, thanks for reviewing!


	4. I like you

A/N: Ahh! Sorry for the short notice, pfft, but, I think this is suppose to be the start of their relationship... MWAHAHAHHAA. Anyways, I'll just make this whole chapter as romantic as my retarded brain can muster up..?

EDIT: LOLOLOLOL, This chapter is so messed up xD I hope you guys won't kill me though D; I found it funny D;

Saturday. Six thirty, the sky was already painted a dark shade, Amu sighed a frowned as she walked out of the large bathroom. Her pink hair was blown out, falling over her shoulders, her bangs clipped up on top of her head. Glasses decorated her eyes, she was about to reach out for a book to read when the door bell rang. The book dropped with a heavy thump, she winced as she moved away from it and decided to go check who it was.

She slid the curtains open and peered outside, it looked cold, she sighed and adjusted her glasses as she pulled on a dark navy sweatshirt. Who the heck had the nerves to stand outside right now?

She opened the door. Sapphire eyes stared at her.

She screamed and slammed the door close. Eyes wide, her pale hands covering her mouth as she slid down the door. What was he doing outside her door? A few knocks. Silence. The doorbell rang. She bit her lower lip and got up, inhaling and opening the door again.

"Hi...Ikuto..." she said, blinking at him, he just frowned at her and in a quick motion, he walked right in, pushing the door closed, and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed.

"God its so damn cold outside." he whispered into her hair, she flushed, feeling out of balance.

"Um, Ikut-"

"Shh, just let me stay for a while, alright?"

"Bu-"

He stopped embracing her and lifted an eyebrow, she looked down nervously and flushed, adjusting her glasses as he stared at them, amused. She was always awkward and herself at home.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, amusement flickering in his voice. She turned him around, his back facing her, and buried her face in his shirt, shaking her head.

"Just talk to me like this, why are you here?" he voice took up that icy sharpness again, it was better when she couldn't see his face. He just smiled.

"Because I miss you, isn't that enough?" she flushed. Damn him and his words!

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want to do." she said, prying her fingers off his shirt as she turned around and went back upstairs.

x x x

She was sitting at her desk, trying to write her essay, when he popped up again.

"You smell like strawberries." he whispered, leaning over her shoulder to gaze at her. She flushed and pushed him away.

"Yeah sure, whatever." she said quickly, looking away. He wrapped his arms around her waist again, smiling at her warmly.

"I like your smell." he purred, her face reddened harder.

"Shut up, Ikuto!"

Boy, this was going to be a long night.

x x x

"YOU CAN'T JUST SUE ME BECAUSE OF THAT! GIVE ME BACK MY 100,000! YOU CREEP!"

"Never! Unless you want to give me a free house."

"What? Why would I do that? Fine, I'll kill your wife."

"I'll murder your husband."

"I'll take your children."

"I'll ship your children to CANADA!"

The two glared at each other, Amu gritted her teeth as she got up.

"SCREW YOUR FAMILY!"

"DAMN YOUR FAMILY TO HELL!"

Amu drew in a deep breath, stabbing a finger at Ikuto.

"Oh. No. You. DIDN'T."

"Oh, yes, yes I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"I-I... I'll steal your job."

"You can't steal my job!"

"Oh yeah? WATCH ME!" Amu snatched the game card labeled 'job.' They were playing a board game called Life. It was 12 AM in the morning.

"Oh, fine, be like that!" Ikuto snatched Amu's car.

"You! You bastard!"

"Why, thank you." he bowed.

"Give me it back!"

"What? Did you tell me to take it away? Oh, alright then!"

"YOU, FREAKING, CHILD!"

"What? Are you saying I'm in great shape? Why, thank you."

"UGH! GIVE IT BACK!"

She grabbed his shirt, but because they both didn't have any balance, they fell.

"What the hell did I land on?"

Amu fell on Ikuto of course.

"God, you're so heavy." he groaned.

x x x

3 AM. They were finally in bed. Well, at least Amu was.

"Ugh, can I please get into the bed?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because its 3 AM, I'll fall asleep and never wake up, and you'll harass me. Good night."

"Well.. as appealing as that sounds..."

"Ikuto!"

"Alright, alright, gosh!"

But, of course, who wants to sleep on the ground? Ikuto crept onto the bed, and Amu had already fallen into her deep sleep, he smiled at her sleeping face. She seemed more relaxed. Well, as long as she wasn't scowling at him.

x x x

11 AM, Ikuto woke up to see Amu in his arms, her face glued to his shirt as she clutched onto him. She looked like a complete angel. He smiled, and went back to sleep.

11:30 AM, Amu woke up to see Ikuto embracing her, she flushed, looking down. Her hand came up, unexpectedly, tenderly caressing his face.

Of course, until he grabbed it and pressed it against his lips, he smiled at her.

"Good morning beautiful." she flushed. But she decided to play along and kept a smile on her lips.

"Good morning handsome."

"Gorgeous."

"Attractive."

"Sexy."

"Hot."

"Pretty."

"Cute."

"E- wait, did you just call me cute?"

"Yeah... is there something wrong?"

"I'm a guy."

"Sure you are."

"No, really, I'm a guy."

"Ikuto, I know that."

"I'm not cute."

"Sure you are."

"No, I'm serious, I'm not 'cute' "

"Of course you are, Iky-kun."

"I'm a guy."

"Of course."

"A male."

"Yup."

He stared at her for a while, then began smirking at her.

"You seem to know what guys do when their attracted to girls, don't you?"

She flushed and got up, biting her lower lip.

"I'm going to the bathroom...be right back." she said quickly, and definably awkwardly.

x x x

"Hey Amu?" Ikuto asked, still in bed. Amu blinked at him and nodded, he patted the bed. "Get back in here." he grinned. She flushed, but did so anyhow. She felt...comfortable next to him.

His arms wrapped around her quickly, his face buried near her shoulders.

"I like you." she flushed.

"I...I like you also."

He looked up quickly, locking her in his intense stare again.

"Really?" she flushed a nodded. He grinned. "Good, then, see you later Amu."

He got up quickly, throwing on his jacket and winked at her.

"Get ready for a date."

A/N: yeah, I know, I stripped off the warning and disclaimer and blah blah blah. ._. I just wanted to make a few people laugh at least ;D

Anyways... that was... interesting. Agreed? xDD I'll answer Reviews later, gosh, I'm fammished -_-


	5. HELP ME!

/Dies. SORRY GUYS! My brain is like...blank as hell. (TTATT) Ideas? D:

(Insert witty comment here) T.T


End file.
